Tales Intertwined
by SavassA
Summary: The Dalish origin meets the Human Noble origin in unique circumstances. From there, an aura of mystery remains shroud around her as she endeavours to help end the Blight with the final Grey Wardens in Fereldan. Fem!CxAlistair Fem!MxZevran


Hello to whomever reads my fanfic! I'm new to and I didn't realise that slaving over 2 pages in a word document is practically nothing on FF :( so this is my first story with the Dalish origin mixed with the Human Noble origin, with a twist! I hope you enjoy and please read and review, constructive criticism definitely accepted! :)

SavassA

* * *

><p><strong>TALES INTERTWINED <strong>

Waking up in a forest is perhaps not as peaceful as some assume. Birds always twitter, bugs amass in large numbers to purposely disturb unnatural dwellers, namely humans, and the air is always thick. However, being of Dalish origin has granted me a few Creators given talents. Magic for one, such a lovely useful thing to have and all my survival skills I had learnt from my previous clan; hunting, knowing about herbs and animals in the wilds and to pay attention to instinct. It hasn't led me astray yet.

It's been 2 weeks since I arrived in the Korcari Wilds with my faithful pure white wolf, Zula. As well as exceptionally skilled and powerful, Zula was as smart, if not more, than any Mabari hound. She understood any instruction, followed conversations easily and was immensely loyal. We look out for each other and if not for her, I may not have even been alive.

A week ago I met an interesting woman named Flemeth, and her daughter, Morrigan. I got along with them well enough, although it was slightly trickier to gain Morrigan's approval. She was somewhat arrogant and vain. The way to win her heart was with jewelry; oh I knew her obsession with it and the story behind that silver-backed mirror. Poor girl. Flemeth, or Asha'bellanar I should probably call her that, had an air about her. It was unnerving to be in her presence, like she knew something about me. Creepy.

I learnt many things from the both of them. Open-mindedness, further survival skills, including the art of shape shifting, boy does that make life easier and history lessons. She had so many interesting books! I was sure some of which were banned by the Chantry.

I was sitting with Zula while she groomed herself on a flat rock, sharpening an intricately designed dagger given to me by my deceased mother. Always good to have a weapon handy, gives you the element of surprise when everyone expects mages to be defenseless without their magic. Plus it's easier for blood magic. I sensed a presence approaching, it was dark and seducing. Morrigan.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her. She fidgeted with her fingers for a bit before answering.

"I may be leaving soon, I do not know when, but I insist that you leave as well. The Blight is falling heavily on these lands. Surely you must have sensed it by now."

"Trying to get rid of me? Took you two long enough." I grinned at her. "I had noticed the taint had seeped deep within the earth here. The horde is on the move then; well it's about time. It probably is best I moved on though, thank you Morrigan, for everything. I should probably say bye to Flemeth and then we'll head off now."

"She'll understand. Just go." I see someone is anxious. There was something she wasn't telling me. Ah well, if they don't want to tell you something, you'll never find out. They were annoying like that. I moved and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'll see you soon, in time, just stay safe and don't torment your companions too badly." I patted her on the head and gathered my belongings. I looked back and saw her mouth slightly open.

"How- ugh, your foresight. Never mind, off with you now!" She smiled at me before shifting into a black crow and flying off. Right. Foresight, giggle.

I liked Morrigan. Once you got past her tough exterior and beyond the fact that seeing her smile was kind of strange, she was an O.K person. I whistled to Zula and shouldered my pack. We had a place to be.

* * *

><p>The Brecilian forest was beautiful. It was abundant with herbs that I had needed to restock and more, as well as herds of halla. I hadn't seen a creature of such beauty since I was a babe. With patience and careful insistence, I was able to gain the trust of one of them. He allowed me to ride him, thank goodness; all this walking was killing me.<p>

It was also quite open, which I enjoyed. It wasn't such a dense thicket like the Korcari Wilds and it was warm. I was able to wear my green strapless dress that I'd made myself – with Morrigan's help of course, so it left little to the imagination – and it was enchanted to boost my nature damage, giving me some semblance of protection. This forest was thick with grass that I go barefoot everywhere. Zula enjoys it too. She rolls around enjoy the feel of it on her fur, scratching in all the right places.

This forest wasn't perfect however. Beneath this paradise was an underlying threat. There were odd tombstones with unnatural magic hanging around it and there was a dark stirring within the centre of the forest. It wasn't the darkspawn taint no. There was a magic there that could only be found in the Fade, and it was in the middle of it all. It seemed this place also had werewolves. Wonderful.

I had seeked out the Dalish clan I had heard were rumored to be in the area. It was truly sad to see so many of my fellow people sick. There was something off about this illness, other than the fact it was indeed an illness. There was more to the story than the Keeper was telling me and it put me on edge and made me distrustful of him. It was why I did not stay with them.

I was grinding a few herbs into a seasoning while Zula was off hunting us some game. Last time she brought back a black bear. To say I was impressed was an understatement. Not that she wasn't powerful enough to take it on, bah, she could take on 3 and not have a single scratch on her. No it was the fact that she could drag that heavy carcass all the way back to me. Good for her. At least some of us are having a good work out.

It was then that I felt a stirring in the forest. The trees murmured and shifted, animals scattered, birds silenced and scattered howls from the werewolves were heard. That was also when I felt the tainted presences enter a clearing not far from here. Interesting. I wonder if it had encountered the hermit yet. It was a great way to pass the time by outplaying him in his own game.

Time to investigate I guess, let's hope it isn't darkspawn, though if it was, I'm sure it wouldn't have had someone whining about traipsing in the forest damaging their complexion. Quite an attractive accent too.


End file.
